


Mother's Day

by crash-queen aka stelleshine (stelleshine)



Series: Bali [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Uncontrollable boys, bali, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/crash-queen%20aka%20stelleshine
Summary: Luke and Michael need to find a place to live - like now.ORAll Liz wanted to do was enter her kitchen...Luke and Michael give her a heart attack instead.





	

“Stooop.”

Michael snorted, gripping Luke’s hips tightly, and pulled him back against his crotch the tiniest bit.

Luke dropped the spoon and dishcloth he held in each hand and turned around to scold his handsy boyfriend. “ _Kitchen_ ,” he reminded him pointedly. “My _mum’s_ kitchen.”

Michael grunted, and leant in to kiss Luke slowly. “You’re so fucking hot when you wash up.”

Luke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, pressing his wet hands to the back of his neck. “My parents are in the living room,” he reminded him softly, pressing their lips together.

“God, that’s hot,” Michael mumbled, his hands reaching down to cup Luke’s ass and lifted him effortlessly, moving away from the sink to set Luke down on the benchtop.

Luke whimpered, grabbing up handfuls of Michael’s t-shirt as he listened to his father laugh at something on _Family Feud_. “Michael, we’re not doing this,” he breathed.

“Looks like we are,” Michael whispered, kissing down Luke’s throat.

“You’ve got cabin fever,” Luke pointed out, cupping the back of Michael’s head and encouraged the drag of the other man’s lips against his skin. “It’s been a week of trying to find a place and sneak around without getting caught and you’re _struggling_.”

Michael snorted. “And you’re not? You _blew_ me in my mother’s _laundry room_ you deviant.”

Luke let out a soft burst of laughter and ducked down to kiss Michael gently. “Shut up about your mum,” he mumbled. “I hate this as much as you do.”

They’d been so positive at the start of the week; they had a few places to check out, and found a couch they really, really loved, and Luke was _positive_ that they’d have found a place by now. There was only ten more days left until he had to be back in Los Angeles, and he didn’t want to leave home without finding a home to share with Michael.

They’d split their time between Luke’s house and Michael’s, but it wasn’t enough privacy. Luke had lost count of the amount of times their respective parents had caught them kissing, and was still horribly scarred when his own mother had walked in on them making out on Luke’s bed.

It was just too close for comfort, and Luke was so over the awkward dance.

“Tomorrow’s the day,” he mumbled against Michael’s mouth. “We’ll find our dream place tomorrow.”

Michael ran his hands along Luke’s thighs and gripped them, pulling him forward on the bench until Luke’s legs were wrapped loosely around Michael’s hips. His tongue pressed into Luke’s mouth, nails raking down the denim covering Luke’s legs.

Luke whimpered, one hand threaded through Michael’s hair, the other one cupping his scruffy jaw. He was going to stop the other man, he really was, but Michael’s tongue had other plans and Luke was just weak, plain and simple.

He tugged Michael closer with his legs, arching his hips just a little despite the fact he knew it was dangerous. And he immediately regretted his actions when his mother breezed into the kitchen, dropping the small bowl of M & M’s she had in her hand, the coloured chocolate hitting the tiles and bouncing all over the kitchen floor.

“Boys!”

Luke was flushed bright red, his legs falling from Michael’s hips so the older man could turn around and face Liz’s wrath.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, her own cheeks pink with embarrassment, and her eyes everywhere except her son and his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, mum,” Luke said sincerely, tempted to jam his toes into Michael’s thigh in retaliation.

Michael _knew_ how easy he could be. It was totally his fault they’d been caught – _again_.

“For the first time since you both got home, I’m actually excited for you to leave,” she sighed, and despite the fact that it was only half-true, Luke could understand if she was serious.

“We’re sorry,” Michael insisted solemnly. “Honest.”

“Yeah, well,” Liz sighed, crossing the kitchen to open the cupboard below the sink to get the dustpan and brush. “Just keep it in the bedroom, okay?”

Luke pushed Michael away gently and prepared to slide down off the bench to help his mum, but then made the horrific realization that he was _hard_.

Michael seemed to make the discovery at the same time Luke did, and pressed his lips shut to keep from laughing.

“Shut up,” Luke hissed.

“In front of your _mum_?” Michael teased.

The weight of the situation sent Luke from half-hard to soft – thank _God_ – and he gave Michael another shove before carrying through with his previous plan to help, and he took the dustpan from his mother with an apologetic smile.

“Honey,” she sighed, handing over the brush as well. “Just _think_ okay? At least do it when we’re not home.”

Luke snorted, and leant in to kiss his mum’s cheek. “I promise, okay? But tomorrow’s the day, alright? We’re finding our dream place tomorrow.”

Liz smiled and cupped his cheek affectionately, and looked at Michael over Luke’s shoulder. “For my sanity, I hope you’re right.”

**

“It’s down to these three.”

Luke looked over at the pages spread out on the dash of his mother’s car, and sighed.

“I feel really good about this,” Michael insisted, reaching over to take Luke’s hand.

They were parked in front of one of three places they’d arranged to look at that Saturday morning, and while Luke had been confident the night before, he already felt disappointed without having actually looked at the properties.

“Babe,” Michael said, leaning over to kiss Luke where the younger man sat behind the wheel. “Trust me.”

Luke smiled, pressing another kiss to Michael’s lips as he watched their realtor pull into the vacant driveway. “I do,” he promised softly. “This is just the twenty-eighth place we’ve looked at this week. I’m sick of shitty rentals.”

“Which is why we upped our budget,” Michael reminded him. “This is _it_ , babe. I know it.”

Luke decided to let Michael’s optimism drive him, and when they met with their relator at the front door to the property, he decided he was going to step inside with the same unfailing attitude.

He just hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed.

**

Luke was disappointed.

Property twenty-eight through thirty were all lacking, and if it wasn’t mould in the bathroom grout, or dead cockroaches in the pantry cupboards, it was aged and fading carpet, or malfunctioning dishwashers.

He was ready to give up, to look at the apartments the realtor kept suggesting, or to just call the whole thing off altogether.

He was so _done_ with house hunting.

“I’m sorry this hasn’t been more successful,” their realtor – _Janet_ – said. “I really do want to help you find your dream house.”

Michael gave her a tight smile. “We appreciate all your hard work, honestly.”

Luke nodded, chewing on his lip ring where they stood in the empty living room of the last house. “Are we asking for too much?”

Janet smiled, as if she had a secret. “Not exactly. You’re a little _particular_ , but everyone is when it comes to their home.”

“Do you have anything that maybe has most of what we want?”

She opened her leather folder. “I have a new property to list later on today. I only received the settlement yesterday afternoon and it’s technically not ready for viewing,” she told them. “But, I think you both might like it. It has all the things you’re after, but it’s a four bedroom instead of a two, and it’s quite a large property in Quakers Hill.”

Luke couldn’t help but get excited, because they _had_ to have a change at some point, right?

“It’s an ultra-modern home that has been recently renovated, and it’s located on one of the more quieter streets of Quakers Hill. It’s a lowset four bedroom, with ducted air conditioning and cottage charm. The layout is really quite extraordinary, and the kitchen and outdoor entertaining areas is really the focal point of the entire property. I have a flyer, if you’re interested?”

Luke nodded quickly, noticing how Michael’s excitement seemed to be at the same level as his own. This had to be _it_ , Luke was certain of it.

Janet extended a flyer and they took it, and Luke fell in _love_.

The house was pristine white with grey trimmings, set back from the street behind a formidable looking electric gate and matching six-foot fences. The garden was minimalist and there was a small front porch that led to the front door. It felt modern yet completely charming, and Luke wanted to call it _home_.

“We need to see this,” Michael said, verbalizing Luke’s thoughts completely. “This feels like ours.”

Luke nodded quickly, refraining from tugging Michael in to kiss him. “I mean, it’s more, but we can swing it.”

Michael nodded. “But it’s so close to our parent’s places, and like, maybe Jack and Celeste could move in when we’re on tour. I mean, they have to be pretty sick of living with Ben, right? They could be our roommates so the house is secure while we’re gone.”

Luke was nodded so quickly to everything Michael was saying that his vision swam, but it all sounded _right_.

“When can we see it?”

Janet smiled. “I’ve got a spare forty-five minutes now, if you’d like.”

Luke grinned and let out a soft burst of laughter, nodding his head eagerly.

**

“Holy _shit_.”

Luke felt like his jaw had been permanently open ever since they stepped inside the lowset house. There was so much natural light that absolutely set the rooms on fire, and it felt so incredibly _warm_ , just standing in the foyer.

There was a grey carpeted room to the right of the entry way – the living room, Luke assumed. He could see through to the kitchen, and could see the light streaming in through the bi fold alfresco doors the flyer had mentioned. There was a spacious bathroom down the hall from the kitchen, and Luke was almost bouncing on his toes by the time the tour had come to an end, and he was left alone with Michael in the impressive looking kitchen.

“This is it, right?”

Luke nodded with a wide grin on his face, wrapping his arms around Michael’s torso. “This is _so_ it,” he confirmed.

“I mean,” Michael began, rubbing his palms down Luke’s back. “Did you _see_ that amazing master bedroom? I love the grey carpets and the double sinks in the bathroom and that huge fucking shower?”

“I did,” Luke nodded, hooking his chin over Michael’s shoulder. “I love how the centre of the house is that awesome outdoor area, and that the other bedroom is on the opposite side of that. Like, Jack and Celeste could have that, and we could put our music room near our bedroom.  And there’s that rumpus room, too.”

“And the kitchen,” Michael mentioned. “Like, we can’t fucking cook, but how cool would it be to have all our friends over and have a barbeque outside on the patio?”

“This is it, I want to live here,” Luke said quickly, pulling back to look at Michael. “I want all of that, I want to live here, with you.”

Michael smiled, cupping his jaw and pressed their lips together gently. “Okay, babe. This is it, then.”

Luke nodded, and pressed another kiss to Michael’s mouth, and felt like he was _home_.

 

 

 


End file.
